Have Faith In Me
by cupcakegirl786
Summary: Ally Dawson, a girl that's been bullied all her life and abused by her father is trapped in a maze game known as life. She wants someone to actually love her but it's not all that easy. Austin Moon has it all, a huge house,lots of money and is king popular! What could he want more? He notices everything, especially Ally Dawson's life. Can he save her before it's too late? Can he?
1. Chapter 1

_**As long as you love me. We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold…**_

It was almost if all of life was a blur. It was like love and kindness never existed. I had never felt so much pain before. My screaming and shouting couldn't help, I watched him bleed and scream in agony but he never gave up on me, him or us. Black spots clouded my vision when my voice cut from the blow to my face. Austin's face was murderous looking, and I knew he was fuming. His eyes held unspoken threats towards Lester. I couldn't help the tears that gathered in my eyes from the pain that I was experiencing. As I let a few tears fall everything started to build up and I let a sob escape my throat. A sob full of desperation, sadness and hurt filled the dark deserted street. In fact, the only other sound you could hear was Austin being punched in the face.

Did I have the strength to help him? No. Can I still try? Yes. I tried pushing Lester but it was no use. I fell hard onto the ground as I had no energy left. From my blurry vision I could see Austin on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth, yet not a single tear came out of his eye.

Austin's life was hanging by a thread as he lied in front of his car that now has a broken headlight. Lester grabbed him by the collars and slammed him onto the car. You could hear the bone shattering silence.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. JUST WATCH WHEN YOU GET HOME" Lester answered sending me a death look. Even Austin could see from his one eye that I was shivering as I knew what was going to happen.

He's going to kill me.

How the hell did this all happen? How did it ever escalate so quickly?! However, there was still hope. I am not going to die; I'm not going to let Austin die right in front me. We don't deserve it. If anything Lester's the one who deserves to die.

In one sudden move, I picked up the loose pipe from the car and smashed it on Lester's head, causing him to fall in agony. It hurts to see my father like this but if he loved me he wouldn't have hurt me.

Now there is only one thing to do.

"Austin?" I whispered to Austin, his eyes flickered. There was blood dripping everywhere. We had to get out of this city right now, before Lester becomes conscious.

"Austin, listen to me" He seemed all confused and he couldn't seem to listen.

"Ally, I'm alright." It was quite obvious he wasn't okay. He's bleeding from every corner of his body. I cupped his face in my hands as I helped him up. He didn't have much balance and I was starting to get worried, what if Lester wakes up?

"Austin! You are going to be okay! Trust me!" I intertwined our fingers together as he came back into his senses for a bit.

"Run…"

A/N- Please review and tell me what you guys think, should I go on with this story? There is way more to the story then you think. We are going to flashback for a while to see how Austin and Ally met and we will flashback to present day on how they escape. I'm actually very excited to write this story!

Please Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**After all you were never kin to me, Family is something that you've never been to me, In fact making it harder for me to see my father was the only thing that you ever did for me…**_

_**2 weeks ago**_

**Ally's POV**

"Get the hell out of bed and make me breakfast. I don't make it seem disgusting like last time!" Lester shouted.

There it is. My morning call. To some people it may seem like dad's just say that because they are hungry, but not this guy. I don't even call him dad, he doesn't deserve it. See, if I don't make it absolutely perfect then he will literally smash the plate on my head. Is that what a 'Dad' is supposed to do? Ummm…Nope.

My name is Ally Marie Dawson. I'm also known as dorkson at school and 'certain words at home'. Lester owns one of the biggest houses in Miami, LESTER is rich; LESTER can afford to eat food. Me? Nothing. All I have is a small bedroom which is in the basement with a small amount of my belongings. Why is my life like this? One name, Lester. Ugh, I get shivers even when I think about him.

Lester married my mom when I was only 4 years old and at first he seemed like the greatest father anybody could have. In the mornings we would always go to Peter's Pancake Parlor for breakfast. I remember when he'd always take all the syrup. Then, when we'd get home, we would go up into my huge tree house that he had built for me. It was only for us two, it's funny because we would never let anyone and I mean ANYONE comes up. Before I'd go to sleep, he'd read me a story and he would always say that one day I would find my prince. Liar. By the time I was ten, my mom died in a car crash. I was devastated but my dad was furious. He blamed it all on me; he said it was my entire fault, that without me life would have been better. However, he never kicked me out the house but he abuses me severely. Now, I'm 18 and nothing has changed.

I don't think it'll ever change.

Getting out of bed was the worst part. Last night, I think I had my worst beating of all. He threw me across the room and onto the cupboard. I always have to get up and put make up on two cover up my injuries and my miserable life. You know, I always think to myself. Why can't you just ran away and move to a different city? Just ran away from this place, even if I try doing it, their is always something that pulls me back and makes me change my mind. I spring out of my bed, check to see if Lester is anywhere near my area of the house, and take a shower. I quickly dry my hair, apply some make up and put on some simple clothes, nothing too glamorous.

_**At School**_

**Austin's POV**

Austin Moon, new kid, stood in front of the tall black gates of Marino High School. It's always been hard for me because in the past four years of my school life, I've already moved to eight different schools. For some reason I felt like this time it will be different. I walked into the school and I could already see a few people staring at me. Now, I wouldn't say I'm the shy type. I'm totally _Swaggy! _I bet after a few weeks' guys will be dying just to be me. What can I say, I'm one smooth guy. Never in my life have I seen a corridor so populated. Everyone stayed in their 'corner' of the school. All of the geeks were on one side; Goths on the other and in the middle was, by the looks of it, 'the Populars'.

I was trying to find my locker, when someone ran into me, causing the both of us to fall over. I hate when that happens. Why does it always have to be me? I immediately picked myself up and started yelling instantly. I started talking as I took all the dirt of my jacket, still not looking down at the person. "Can you watch where you're-"I stopped.

It was a girl. She had chestnut hair that fell into blonde tips. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing dark skinny jeans, flat shoes with bows, and a bright yellow top. I can tell that she is short and is very skinny. Also, she had faded scars across both her arms. She must've fallen and hurt herself. She was pretty, you could actually see her natural beauty but you can also immediately tell she may not be one of the Populars. What I've learned from the past, you should always try and mix in with the Populars.

She didn't meet my eyes; she just started picking up her books and a few scattered pieces of papers. I kneeled down and started to help her. I saw a brown leather book with a big 'A' on the cover. I picked it up and stood back on my feet. She still didn't notice me, she was totally oblivious! I held my hand towards her and coughed, trying to get her attention. She looked up at me and I smiled, she didn't attempt to smile back. She stood up and ripped the book out of my hand. She tried not to make eye contact by lowering her head and moving away slowly.

"Um, I-I'm sorry I ran into you. It was totally my fault" I said, trying to meet her eyes. "W-What's your na-". Before I could finish off my sentence, I could see her run off in the opposite direction. I felt kind of hurt and weird. No girl has ever run off in another direction, away from Austin Moon before, EVER!

Wait…why do I even care that much? She's just a girl and by the looks of it, she seems like a know-it-all. Sure, she's hot but there are a lot of other girls in this school who would be dying to talk to me right now. Yet I hate the fact that they are all way to clingy and annoying. How can everyone else be like that? And this girl doesn't even smile's; she just runs off. Does she know that I wanted to talk to her? I just feel like she's important or something along those lines…

* * *

My first day of school is actually not too bad; I've already fitted in with a few people. I might Dez. He's best known for being a goofy red head, zany and weird. He has a strange sense of style yet he seems like a really good friend, he treats me like a best friend. Then there's Dallas, he's a pretty smooth guy too. He's in the basketball team which I have officially signed for and is popular. After these two guys there is Trish. Now, she is not what I expected. She's not like all the other girls, she can be bossy and loud at times but she no way full of herself. I've also been getting a few dirty looks from two guys apparently named Elliot and Trent. However, there girlfriends don't feel that way. I'm guessing they are both dating either Cassidy or Kirra. Not my type at all! I like a girl that's down to earth and actually acres about what I have to say, someone who actually keeps their mouth away from the topic of their shoes.

I'm glad I have friends otherwise I would have never found out that girls name. You know? The one I bumped into earlier? Apparently her name is Ally Dawson. I've also heard that she is super rich yet she never shows off her stuff or house. She's totally invisible and it's like she doesn't exist. What could people not like about her? She seems like a pretty decent girl.

Ally Dawson had crossed my mind over twenty times today. I'm confused, why isn't she popular? Besides from the faded scars, she's pretty. Gorgeous even. She is one the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

* * *

After the bell rings, it signals that schools over. I decide to take the long way round my house, by myself. I just wanted to think about my life and how it might turn out after today but my thoughts are interrupted as I see a certain brunette walking into a mansion. That's right, a mansion! I hid behind the bushes; I was the only one near the house, or even on the street. She walks into her house and is now out of my sight. I get back on my feet and decided to call my dad to pick me up instead, I can't be bothered to walk and I still have not got enough money to buy a car. I need to save up myself.

* * *

I must be really lazy because it's now 8:00 PM and I haven't attempted to walk home. Mostly because I don't know which way to go. Where is my dad? He should be here by now! Just great! It's almost close to it being pitch black as it is winter and it gets dark quickly. I'm getting a lot of light from Ally's house.

Ally Dawson. I actually really like that name.

Whilst I get lost in my thought, I hear shouting coming from that very building.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! DO YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE FOR ANOTHER FEW HOURS! GO AWAY AND COME BACK LATER! Idiot, you should have died with your mom!"

I watched as I saw Ally being punched out the front door by a middle aged man who seems drunk. From the other side of the street I could see blood all over Ally's arm. Oh my lord. It was actually shocking. The man kept on punching and kicking her until she was off the driveway. I wanted to go and help her, she was balling her eyes out but I just couldn't. Man up Austin!

I ran off, hoping no one would notice me. There is probably no way I'm getting to sleep tonight.

In no time, my dad finally reaches the road and I quickly get into the car. "I want to go home Dad" I said hurriedly.

"What's up with you!" he asked, obviously curious.

"Just tired" I can't let him know what just happened.

Tomorrow, I'm going to get answers to my questions that are floating around in my head.

**What do you guys think? I a lot has happened this chapter! Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, you guys are really amazing and sweet. The next chapter will be updating this week, the latest Friday! Sorry if I made mistakes, I was rushing a bit.**

**Please Review! Thanks and stay AWESOME!**


End file.
